


Stalker

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Gift Giving, M/M, Mystery, Secret Admirer, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Someone is stalking Ryo and leaving him gifts.





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt # 452: Stalking/Stalk at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Ryo has a stalker, and it grates on Dee because he has a pretty good idea who it is. Predictably, Ryo is more bemused by the situation than anything else. Random and usually expensive gifts keep appearing on his desk at work, or get delivered to his apartment, usually accompanied by unsigned notes professing the sender’s admiration for him, and he doesn’t seem to know what to do with them.

The flowers usually wind up sitting on the filing cabinet, where they stay until they wilt and get thrown away. There’s a cluster of empty, and no doubt antique, vases on there now, which occasionally get borrowed for someone else’s flowers, and Dee thinks JJ might have taken a couple home after Drake tried using one as a pen holder.

The chocolates and other candies get shared around the squad room, although Ryo himself only eats one or two, just because they’re there and who could resist? Even Dee helps himself, despite their provenance. Waste not, want not is a good motto to live by, and besides, he can’t afford the expensive brands on his salary so he’d be a fool not to indulge when he has the opportunity. It doesn’t hurt that he knows just how annoyed the ‘mystery’ gift-giver will be to see him enjoying something that’s meant to prove Ryo’s stalker can provide more lavishly for him than Dee will ever be able to. It makes Dee feel like he’s thumbing his nose at the bastard.

The vintage champagne, to Dee’s mild regret, Ryo gifted to one of the uniformed officers who was about to propose to his girlfriend over a home-cooked meal, telling him to do things in style, while the bottles of wine go home with anyone who wants them. Ryo likes wine, but prefers dry, while every bottle he’s been given has been sweet. Hah! Just goes to show how little Ryo’s stalker knows about him.

When Ryo’s birthday rolls around and a very expensive gift-wrapped Rolex appears on his desk, the poor guy is beside himself. Dee knows Ryo would never wear something so valuable, even when not at work; he’d be too worried about damaging it.

“What can I do, Dee? I was hoping whoever was leaving these things for me would give up, but a platinum watch isn’t the same as flowers, or chocolates, or wine. I can’t keep it, but I can’t return it when I don’t know who put it here!”

Bless Ryo’s oblivious little heart. He’s a detective, yet he can’t figure out who has the hots for him.

“It’s that slimy bastard Rose, dumbass!”

“Really?” Ryo looks astonished. “But I told him I wasn’t interested!”

“Doesn’t stop him tryin’ to change your mind,” Dee points out.

“I won’t be bought!” Ryo’s eyes turn stony, and snatching up the watch, he stalks off to Rose’s office.

Dee smirks. His baby’s about to fix Rose’s wagon for good! This is one show he wants a front row seat for.

The End


End file.
